Cheeni Kum
by DivaNims
Summary: Jab ho rishton mein Cheeni Kum, toh kya nibha paayenge hum...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY...SO HERE IS A TWO SHOT FOR MY TWO LOVELY GIRLS..HOPE YOU LIKE THIS**

* * *

 **"** ** _Oh Maa Dugga! Di tumi bheeshon bhaalo laagchi"_**

 ** _"Shyotti! "_**

 ** _"Ekdum Shyotti dii...Tumhari aur jeeju ki is jodi ko kisi ki nazar na lage"_**

 ** _"Sheffi, Dushyant kahan hain...wo nahi aaya"_**

Shefali: Wo kaise aayega, khudke kaam se fursat mile tab toh wo aayega...

"Usse bolna main usse bahot naraz hun, usne kaha tha wo meri shadi me aayega, lekin..."

Shefali: Chhodo na di, waise bhi is saari mein tum bahot achhi lag rahi ho, ab is chehre pe muskaan laao aur main tumhare aur jeeju ke saath ek achha sa photo khichwati hun...

 **The photo gets clicked**

* * *

 _ **"Navya, kya kar rahi ho yaar stop staring at me"**_

Navya: Varun,...mujhe tumhe dekhne se tumhe kya hota hai haan...main tumhe disturb thodi kar rahi hun

Varun: Haan lekin distract zaroor kar rahi ho

Navya: Kuchh bhi haan...kaise distract kar rahi hun main...

Varun: Jaise tumhe kuchh pata hi nahi, ye one piece pehenke mere saamne mat aaya karo kuchh kuchh hota hai

Navya: Kya hota hai?

Varun got up from the study table and placed his hand an her waist and pulled her towards him

Navya: Varun!...Please

He got more closer to her

Varun: Main toh tumhe bata raha hun ki tum mujhe kaise distract karti ho...

Navya: Mujhe samajh aa gaya, please door hato naa

Varun: Ye samajh aa gaya na

Navya: Varun, tum agar door nahi huye na toh main poore ghar mein bina kapdon ke ghoomungi

Varun: What?...

 **and she tried to escape from him, while Varun started chasing her**

* * *

 **" _Oh god! someone please get me some water_ "  
**

 **She placed the entire jug in front of her...and her face was red in ager  
**

 ** _"Shefali...Tum ...Tum kab aayi?"_**

Shefali: Aadhe ghante pehle, kyun nahi aana chahiye tha Dushyant?

Dushyant: Common Sheffi not again now

Shefali(throws the watch in her hand): Kya not again...har baar humesha tum yahi karte ho...har baar

Dushyant: Sheffi I am sorry

Shefali: Sorry what sorry Dushyant ye jo tumhara sorry hai na isey main das baar sun chuki hun aur ab main thak chuki hun tumhara yeh "sorry" sunke

Dushyant: I said I am sorry Sheffi tum aur kya chahti ho

Shefali: Bas, yahi karte aaye ho tum Sorry keh diya aur sab baat khatam, har baat ko khatam karne ke liye tumne bas ek shabd seekh liya hai S, O , R , R, Y "SORRY" lekin us Sorry ko tum bolte ho aur bhool jaate ho...Dushyant main

Dushyant: Sheffi main

Shefali: Let me complete Dushyant...aaj tum meri di ki shaadi mein nahi aaye, maine sirf tumhe ek din request ki thi ki sirf ek din ke liye mere saath dinner pe chalna, lekin tum nahi chale, mera birthday, mera birthday tha, lekin tum us din bhi apne clients se meeting fix kar aaye, maine socha chalo shaam mein free ho jaaoge lekin nahi..tum ghar mein aaye "Sorry" kaha aur so gaye...maine socha tum ki tum agli subah mujhe miloge lekin tum ek chhithi chhodi aur nikal gaye New York...hum us din date pe jaane waale they lekin tum...tumhe mere liye kabhi time nahi raha hai Dushyant, kabhi nahi...

Dushyant: Sheffi main ye sab jo kar raha hun ye tumhare liye hi toh kar raha hun..please try to understand...Sheffi main tumse...

Shefalli: Oh please...ye kabhi mat kehna that you love me and tum ye sab mere liye kar rahe ho, meri khushiyon ke liye hi itna saara kama rahe ho taaki mujhe kabhi kisi cheez ki kami na ho, jaise main apne papa ke ghar mein rehti thi waise hi yahan rahun and this and that wagereh wagehreh and all that nonsense ...

Dushyant: Sheffi I am really...

Shefali: Don't say that word again...

 **She wiped her tears and took the blanket and pillow...**

Dushyant: Kahan jaa rahi ho

Shefali: Jahannum mein

Dushyant: Ruko...

 **He took the blanket and pillow from her**

Dushyant: Tum kahin mat jao, main jaata hun

 **and he left the room**

* * *

 **OTHER SIDE**

 **The wedding was finally over and the bride and groom were at home,the groom's mother came forward to welcome them  
**

"Nimisha, Prithvi beta, andar aao"

 **Nimisha and Prithviraj were welcomed by all the relatives, some rituals also took place and then**

"Moushmi, Nimisha ko yahan se leke jaao, aaj kaalratri hai, toh aaj Nimisha aur Prithvi ek dusre ko nahi dekhega, kal hamare Prithvi aur Nimisha ki suhaagraat hogi, toh kal Nimisha ko khoob sajana, thik aache.."

 **Maushami took Nimisha from there to a room and**

Moushmi: Aao Boudi, ye aaj ke liye tumhara ye kamra hai,kal se tum Dada ke kamre mein rehna , tumhe kuchh bhi jarurat ho na toh humko aawaz dena, hum tumhare kamre ke paas hi hai, dusre kamre mein thik aache

Nimisha : Haan,tumhare bhaiyya, maane Prithvi wo kahan hain?

Moushmi: Wo baju waale kamre mein hain

Nimisha: achha

Moushmi: Accha Boudi tum aaram karo hum jaate hain

 **Nimisha smiled while Moushmi left the room,Nimisha looked around, everything was different to her, she was remembering her family but after sometime the lights went off as the electricity was cuttoff**

Nimisha: Moushmi...Moushmi!...

(she looked around and walked into the room next to her, but was scared when she saw someone holding the candle in his hand and she was about to shout but controlled herself when she saw it was Prithviraj)

Prithviraj: Tum!..Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho...Tumhe mana kiya tha na, fir tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Nimisha: Dekho aaj hamari shadi hai na toh kuchh interesting karte hain(she said moving towards Prithviraj)

Prithviraj: What nonsense..aur tum peechhey hato

Nimisha: Dekho mujhe please aaj yahin rehne do na

Prithviraj: Kaha na door hato, aur tum ye kya keh rahi ho tum yahan kaise reh sakti ho, maa ne kaha hai na, koi reason hai jis wajah se tum aur main ek dusre ko dekh bhi nahi sakte toh tum reh kaise sakti ho, chalo apne kamre mein jaao

Nimisha: Dekho tum toh ek CID officer ho ye sab bakwaas mein tumhe believe karna bhi nahi chahiye..aye handsome..chalo na(moving closer to her ) kuchh interesting karte hain

Prithviraj: Peechey hato(shouts)...Dekho, ye sab bakwaas mein main bhi believe nahi karta lekin Maa ki baaton ka maan tumhe ho na ho, mujhe hai, isliye jaao yahan se

Nimisha: Arey tumhe koi saanp nahi katega lekin please mujhe yahin rehne do, electricity nahi hai aur mujhe akele bahot darr lag raha hai please mujhe jaane ko mat kaho...(and she was weeping)...tum kehte ho toh main wahan kone mein so jaaungi lekin please mujhe yahin rehne do , I will feel safe..please...

Prithviraj: Moushmi kahan hai

Nimisha: Nahi wo nahi sirf tum...

 **and she was crying ,Prithviraj hugged her**

Prithviraj: Nimisha, Nimisha, rou mat, dekho..tumhe sona hai so jao yahin pe lekin, kal subah maa ke aane se pehle uthke apne kamre mein chali jana, warna maa ko bura lagega, ki humne unki ek ritual tod di...

 **Nimisha smiled and nodded her head, she wiped her tears and laid on one side of the bed**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Navya got up and saw that Varun was busy writing his book**

Navya: Varun, ye kya tumne subah subah likhna shuru kar diya

Varun: Nahi

Navya: Nahi matlab, tum raat bhar nahi soye..?

Varun: Haan, and Navya please mujhe itna complete karne do aur chup raho thodi der and please disturb mat karna

 **an hour later Navya got coffee for him**

Navya: Varun, Coffee...

Varun: Rakh do

 **Navya kept the coffee beside his table, but he forgot to take it, and sometime later**

Navya: Varun Coffee le lo thandi ho rahi hai

Varun: Mujhe nahi peeni

Navya: Varun kabse likh rahe ho thak gaye hoge aur coffee bhi thandi ho rahi hai aur..

Varun: Mujhe nahi peena yaar coffee aur vaise bhi tum please kuchh der is kamre se bahar jaaogi, taaki main kuchh likh sakun, please let me think...

Navya: Varun main toh bas

Varun: Please shut up Navya...jao..go...

Navya: Coffee pee lena

Varun picked the mug and threw the entire coffee in the washbasin...

Navya: Ye sab kya hai Varun?

Varun: Khush..?

 **Navya walked out of the room, but after 10 minutes she was back**

Navya: Varun main kaisi lag rahi hun see

Varun: Navya main aise nahi likh sakta, aise tum baar baar mujhe disturb kar rahi ho aise main nahi likh sakta...

Navya: Varun main tumhare haath thodi rok rahi hun...sirf ye bata doge ki main kaisi lag rahi hun toh...

Varun: Tumhe kuchh samjhana hi bekar hai

 **He took his writing material and stepped up to leave the house , but when he opened the door, he saw his friend _Shanaya(Alia Bhatt)_  
**

Shanaya: Varun...(hugs him)...

Varun: Hey it has been so long Shanaya...Kaisi ho tum ?

Shanaya: Bahot achhi

Varun: Aao andar aao na

Shanaya gets in, meanwhile Navya saw Shanaya

Navya: Hi Shanaya

Shanaya: So how were you?

Navya: Good

Varun: Navya..please can you get us some coffee please

Navya: Abhi thodi der pehle toh tumne phenk di thi

Varun: Tum baitho main banata hun

Shanaya: No, it's ok it's absolutely fine Varun

Navya: Nahi Shanaya...aayi ho toh coffee peeke jaana(sarcastically)

 **and she got inside the kitchen while Vraun and Shanaya moved to the balcony**

Shanaya: Aa..Varun...everything is fine? I mean if you want to share?

Varun: Pareshaan ho gaya hun main Shanaya, Navya ke is behavior se tang aa chuka hun

Shanaya: Main kuchh samjhi nahi

Varun: Vo mujhe mera personal time, personal space dena hi nahi chahti Shanaya, khaun toh uske saath, hasun toh uske saath, roun toh uske saath, arey vo chaahti hai ki main uske saath 24 ghante rahun...sote jaagte har waqt...par Shanaya mera dum ghutta hai aise, main concentrate nahi kar pata apni book pe...par ye baat usey samajh hi nahi aati, aur fir extra possessiveness

Shanaya: Relax Varun, abhi time hi kitna hua hai tumhari shadi ko...dekhna vo zaroor samjhegi, jald...aur usey is baat ka ehsaas bhi hoga hmm

 **and she hugged him, meanwhile, Navya came over there**

Navya : Achha toh tum ye sab karne aayi ho mere pati ke saath

 **She held her hand tightly and pulled her away to the hall**

Varun: Navya leave her hand

Navya: Tum yahan apni dosti nibhaane nahi balki mera pyaar cheenne aayi ho haina ?

Varun: Bas karo Navya, leave her

Navya held her neck

Varun: Navya!(shouts)

Navya left her hand

Varun : I am sorry Shanaya

Shanaya: Its's Okay

and she left the place,and Varun also took his things and left the place

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Nimisha and Prithviraj hadn't woke up yet , while his mother knocked the door, Prithivraj got up and opened the door**

"Dugga!, ye sab kya hai Prithvi, tum dono ek saath"

(Nimisha got up with Prithviraj's mother's voice)

Prithviraj: Maa vo

"Chup kar, main samajhti hun, tune hi isey kaha hoga ki ye tere paas aa jaye, aur ye bichari sankoch ke maare mana nahi kar payi hogi"

Prithviraj: Nahi main maa

"Dugga Dugga...pura shuddhikaran karna padega "

 **and she left the room**

Prithviraj(yells): Dekha sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se Maa ne aaj mujhpe chillaya...kaha tha na kaha tha na maa ke aane se pehle apne kamre mein chale jaana lekin nahi tum toh bas...

Nimisha: Mujhe aadat nahi hai jaldi uthne ki isliye...

Prithviraj: Tumhari aadat, arey tumhari aadat ki wajah se aaj...kya soch rahi hongi Maa mere baare mein..

Nimisha: I am sorry

Prithviraj: Sorry... ye achha hai,pehle galati karo phir sorry bolke haath dho lo...

 **And he left saying these words to her, while Nimisha got into the washroom, she was in tears but didn't show that his words affected her,**

 **After sometime Prithviraj returned back and Nimisha was ready in red and off white sari , she offered him a cup of coffee, he took one sip of it and ...**

Prithviraj: Ye kya hai?

Nimisha: Coffee

Prithviraj: Vo toh mujhe bhi dikh raha hai lekin ye thandi kyun hai?

Nimisha: Kyunki ye cold coffee hai

Prithviraj: Cold coffee, tum roz subah uthke cold coffee peeti ho

Nimisha: Nahi

Prithviraj: Toh fir mere saath ye experiment kyun

Nimisha: Nahi vo abhi nayi dulhan aaj bahu bhaat tak chulha nahi jala sakti

Prithviraj: Tum aaj ke din nahi bana sakti toh fir kisi aur ko bol deti na, khud kyun banayi

Nimisha: Vo aap gussa hoke chale gaye they isliye maine

Prithviraj: Tum sochne ka kaam mat kiya karo Nimisha..hmm..

 **And he got into the washroom**

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

 **Nothing had changed at all, everything continued as it was**

 **Shefali was packing her bag and Dushyant came over there**

Dushyant: Kahin jaa rahi ho?

Shefali: Tumse matlab?

Dushyant: Kahin jaa rahi ho toh bol bhi toh sakti ho

Shefali: Main zaroori nahi samajhti

Dushyant: Shefali, mujhe batana zaroori nahi samajhti?

Shefali: Achha, tum kahin bhi jaa sakte ho, kabhi bhi uthakr,mujhe beech raaste mein chhodke, bina bataye, lekin mujhe tumhe sab batana chahiye haina?

Dushyant: Shefali...

Shefali: Bas Dushyant..bahot hua, agar tum mujhe apna waqt nahi de sakte they, toh mujhse shaadi hi kyun ki...main ye sab aur sehen nahi kar sakti main jaa rahi hun

Dushyant: Shefi stop...

 **But she packed her luggage and started from her room downstairs**

Dushyant: Shefi stop hum baat kar sakte hain

 **But she didn't listen**

Dushyant: Shefi tum aise nahi jaa sakti

 **She still kept on moving, but Dushyant held her hand and**

Dushyant: Sheffi hum baat kar sakte hain...

Shefali: Bahot der ho chuki...

 **and she jerked his hand and walked out of the house**

* * *

 **OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Varun was in a restaurant with Shanaya**

Shanaya: Varun tum itna depress mat ho sab thik ho jayega

Varun: Thik? Pichle ek mahine se main apna ye akhri hissa likh nahi paa raha hun, vajah..Navya...she is suffocating me Shanaya..wo relationship me space dena hi nahi chahti hai, vo chahti hai ki main har waqt har pal, uski nazron ke saamne rahun..aur fir tumne dekha hai na uska vo extra possessive behavior...

Shanaya: You are right..toh ab kya socha hai?

Varun: Divorce...

"Oh toh ab isne man mein, humare rishte mein divorce ka khayal bhi daal diya"

 **they heard a voice and it was Navya, who stood behind them**

Navya: Tum mujhse chaahti kya ho

 **She held Shanaya's neck**

Navya: Aaj main tumhe nahi chhodungi, arey tumne toh mere pati ko paane ke liye, itni gandi soch daal di hai iske mann mein,

Varun: Navya leave her

Navya: Aur kya kya kar chuki ho mere pati ko apne vash mein karne ke liye haan,

Varun: Navya stop it

Navya: Kya chahti ho tum haan, kyun mere pati ke peechey padi ho

Varun(slaps her): Navya!

 **Navya stood silent and she left Shanaya**

Varun: Divorce lene ka khayal mere man mein aaya tha, infact Shanaya toh us khayal ko yahan mitane aayi thi, mujhe samjha rahi thi ki main tumhe aur waqt dun, itna sab hone ke baad bhi vo tumhara saath de rahi thi, aur tum ho kii...lekin ab main sochta hun, mera vo khayal bilkul galat nahi tha...

* * *

 **OTHER SIDE  
**

Prithviraj: Kya...tumhara necklace gumm gaya

Nimisha: Vo main bazar gayi thi aur vo haar pehenke gayi thi toh..vo maine

Prithviraj: Hadd hoti hai irresponsiblity ki Nimisha, tumhe kisne kaha tha itna mehnga haar bazar pehnke jaane ke liye

Nimisha: Sorry, meri galati hai lekin

Prithviraj: Tumhe apni zimmedariyan samajh kyun nahi aati..aaj ek haar hai kal ko kuchh aur ghuma dogi toh...kab tak karogi ye sab haan...anyways...main kehta hun kisi ko us haar ka pata lagane ke liye...(his eyes went on a t-shirt)...Ye t-shirt main toh nahi laya ye tum laayi ho kya?

Nimisha: Arey ye aap hi ki toh favorite t-shirt hai, see , yellow color

Prithviraj: Nahi..ispe ye hearts aur ye letters toh nahi likhe they

Nimisha: arey baba, ye hum dono ke naam ke initials hain, jo maine paint kiye hain, see they are nice na

Prithviraj: What the hell!(shouts)...tumne mujhse bina pucche ye meri t-shirt pe paint kar diya..are you out of your mind...

Nimisha: Ek t-shirt hi toh hai isme itna chillane wali baat kya hai

Prithviraj: Ek t-shirt, ye tumhare liye ek t-shirt hai haan, lekin mere liye ye meri subse lucky t-shirt hai, jispe tumne bina puchhe paint kar diya hai...crazy , idiot, ...girl you are...ek baar puchh toh leti...

 **Nimisha was in tears**

Prithviraj: Lo, ab rona chaalu...tumhari in harkaton ki wajah se pareshaan ho gaya hun main Nimisha, kabhi rituals todti ho aur mujhe daant khilati ho, kabhi loud music, kabhi vo tumhara dance aur kabhi tumhari vo saas bahu wali serials...irritate karke rakha hai tumne mujhe, kabhi tum apni hi chudiyon ke tukde karke khud ka pair ghayal karke baith jaati ho toh kabhi ye jhumar latkati ho, kabhi mera laptop kharab karti ho toh kabhi mera shirt toh kabhi ye-t-shirt...ek mahina ho gaya, abhi tak main microwave ka bana khana kha raha hun, vo readymade idli dosa pata nahi kya kya...arey agar nahi aata banana toh saaf saaf bol kyun nahi deti haan, hum maid laga lenge, lekin tumhara ye bakwaas khana main hazam nahi kar sakta, aur toh laparwahi ki aaj tumne hadd kar di hai 1 lakh ka haar guma ke aa gayi...Disgusting!

Nimisha(in tears): Main nahi reh sakti aise, main...apna man behlaane ke liye kuchh na kuchh karti rehti hun, tumhe vo sab pasand nahi aata, ek mahine se har roz, kisi na kisi baat pe tum mujhe sunaate ho, main aur nahi sun sakti..bas...Main ghar chhodke chali jaungi, fir rehna tumhe jaise bhi rehna hai

Prithviraj: Haan toh bilkul jaa sakti ho

 **Nimisha took out her bag and started packing her clothes**

Nimisha: Main jaa rahi hun

Prithviraj: Please go

Nimisha: Main lautkar bhi nahi aaungi

Prithviraj: Haan mat aana

Nimisha: Tum kaan pakadkar maafi maangoge tab bhi nahi

Prithviraj; Don't worry main aisa karunga hi nahi

Nimisha: Main jaa rahi hun

Prithviraj: Haan toh jao, kaun rok raha hai tumhe

 **and she left the house**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Final chapter of cheeni kum**

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

 **The girls were in the shopping mall..each of them with their broken hearts...**

Shefali: Sab mard ek jaise hote hain..unhe hamari feelings ki kadar hi nahi hoti

Navya: Haan sach mein..matlab ham kya sochte hain...unhe us se koi matlab nahi hota...

Shefali: Waqt hi nahi hota hai hamare liye

Navya: aur hamare paas unke liye waqt ho toh bhi unhe problem hai...

Nimisha: Chalo kuchh khaate hain

 **They ordered something and settled to have the supper...**

Shefali heard the conversation of a newly married couple

Shefali: Kitni lucky hai wo ladki...uske pati ke paas uske liye time toh hai...ek Dushyant hai...jiske liye mere liye kabhi time nahi hota humesha busy...

Navya: Ek baat bata ye Dushyant...iske paas tere liye kabhi time nahi hota...kahin uska...

Shefali:Kya?

Navya: I mean..kahin uska kisi aur ke saath..you know...

Shefali: Affair?...(she starts laughing)...Dushyant ke saath koi ladki toh kya kaddu bhi romance karne mein interested nahi hoga

Navya: Itna vishwaas hai tujhe uspe...

Shefali: Navya..bhale hi vo mujhe time na de...bhale hi hamare beech kitne hi misunderstandings hon...lekin itna yakeen zaroor karti hun...ki wo affair jaisi cheez nahi kar sakta...usne aaj tak...mere alawa kisi ladki ki taraf aankh uthaake nahi dekha...even college mein bhi na...main hi uski dost thi aur main hi pyaar

Navya: So lucky na..tere pati ne aaj tak kisi aur ki taraf aankh uthaake bhi nahi dekha...vo sirf tujhse pyaar karta hai(thinks-aur ek Varun hai)

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Dushyant, Varun and Prithviraj were having drinks at Dushyant's home**

Varun: Oh god...so relaxed...kitni shanti hai..ye biwiyaan na ho toh kitni shaanti hai...

Prithiviraj: Exactly...sab kuchh organised...jaisa chaaho jiyo..no change

Dushyant; Shanti nahi..Sannatta hai sannatta...

Varun: Kya...

Dushyant: Sannata jab se Shefali gayi hai sannata ho gaya hai is ghar mein pehle kitni chehel pehel hoti thi

Varun: Tu usey itna miss kar raha hai toh usey bula kyun nahi leta

Dushyant: Bulaun toh tab jab vo aana chahti ho...arey...samjhaya usey jata hai jo samjhna chahta ho..jo sunna nahi chahta ho usey kaise bulaun

Varun: Exactly...samjhaya usey jaa sakta hai...jo samajhna chahta ho...aur jo samajhna hi nahi chahta ho usey koi nahi samjha sakta ...ab Navya ko hi dekh lo kitni baar usey kaha ki itna shaq nakare lekin nahi ...arey aadmi tala marta hai toh rk bar tala check karta hai do bar karta hai lekin wo toh itna shaq karti hai ki taala pakad ke hi baith jaaye ...shaq main ekbar sehen bhi kar lun lekin... mujhe mera personal space milega ya nahi ...arey meri cheezein mera space naam ki bhi koi cheez hoti hai...har cheez mere saath share karti hai I mean common

Dushyant: Har cheez tujhe batati hai toh isme achhi baat hai na

Prithviraj: Exactly kam se kam har cheez tumhare saath share karti hai toh ye achhi baat hai na..

* * *

 **GIRLS SIDE  
**

Navya: Nimmi di...vo Prithviraj ji aur aapke beech jo bhi anban hai..vo bhale hi aapka personal matter hai..lekin...ek baat puchhun

Nimisha: Kya..puchho

Navya: Nimmi di aapki arrange marriage hui hai na...toh ye bhi toh ho sakta hai ki shaadi se pehle kisi aur se...I mean..unki aapse zabardasti shaadi ...

Nimisha: Shaadi se pehle kisi aur se pyaar...vo...ek toh karela upar se neem chadha...har cheez ekdam organized chahiye unhe..har chiz ko apni jagah karne ki aadat hai unhe...muh kholte hain toh 6 by 6 ki goliyaan nikalti hai aise mein kaun ladki unse affair karne ka risk legi ...aur vaise bhi Navya..mujhe nahi lagta ki ye kisi se shaadi se pehle pyaar karte they...agar aisa hota toh shaadi see pehle mujhe bata dia hota..ek mahine mein itna toh jaan hi chuki hun..

* * *

 **OTHER SIDE**

Prithviraj: Arey kam se kam wo kuchh bhi karne se pehle puchhti toh hai...Nimisha..kuchh bhi karti hai aur mujhe pata nahi hota...kabhi t-shirt toh kabhi kuchh..I am fed up...upar se usey har time apne aas paas koi na koi chahiye..nahi toh rone jaisi shakal bana leti hai...I mean isme rone wali kya baat hai bhayi

Varun: Is maamle mein Dushyant bada lucky hai...kahin bhi jata hai...Shefali is se kabhi kuchh nahi puchhti..ki kahan jaa raha hai...kab tak lautega...wagereh wagereh

Dushyant: Kisne kaha ki nahi puchhti aane ke baad dheron sawal toh wahi puchhti hai theek se khana khaya ya nahi...dawai li ya nahi

Prithviraj: Isey toh khayal rakhna kehte hain mere bhai...ek Nimisha hai khud ka hi hosh nahi rehta mera kya khaak rakhegi...

* * *

 **GIRLS SIDE**

Navya: Varun ko na mera bilkul bhi khayal nahi hai...apni kitabon mein itna khoya rehta hai..ki...arey mere uske aas paas har waqt rehne se usey dikkat kya hai

Shefali: Tum har waqt uske saath rehti ho..tum kitni lucky ho na...jab chaaho Varun tumhare saath hai...aur ek Dushyant hai...jise mere liye kabhi time nahi hota...aur toh aur apna khayal bhi nahi rakhta...

Navya: Tujhe ab bhi uski fikar hai...aur ek Varun hai..us Shanaya ke chakkar mein mujhe divorce dene ki soch raha hai..usne ek bhi baar mere baare mein nahi socha...main kaise rahungi uske bina

Shefali: Shaant ho jao Navya usne bas aise hi gusse mein keh diya hoga..aur ye Shanaya uski normal friend bhi toh ho sakti hai...aur tu dekhna jaise hi usey tumhari kami mehsoos hogi na vo khud tumhare paas aayega...trust me..

Navya: Kaise aayega vo mere paas bolo..aap batao di...wo kaise aayega mere paas...maine sab kuchh koshish kar liya..uski pasand ki har cheez ki hai maine...aaj tak apne pasand ki ek cheez nahi ki...fir bhi...

 **and she was in tears while..Nimisha was in a deep thought**

* * *

 **OTHER SIDE  
**

 **The boys were on the dinning..Dushyant served them with whatever he had...Varun and Prithviraj took a bite and both of them coughed**

Varun: Abey ye kya hai?

Dushyant: Shaahi Paneer

Varun: Shaahi Paneer hai ya chilli paneer...pura muh jala diya..(he immediately drank a complete glass of water)

Prithviraj: Haan yaar is se achha khana toh Nimisha microwave mein bana deti hai

Dushyant: abey chuup karo dono jaise bhi hai seedhe se kha lo..Varun bhai...main Navya thodi hun jo bolega bana dunga..aur naa hi mujhe uski tarah baatein sunne ki aadat hai samjha...chhup chaap khana hai toh kha...

Prithviraj: Maine toh pehle hi kaha tha bahar se khana order karte hain lekin...ye(eyeing Varun)..aaj toh Dushyant hi khaana banayega..arey tum logo ne aur Nimisha ne thaan li hai kya ki mujhe hospital pahoncha ki hi dam loge..ek vo hai...jo kabhi bhi gas ko haath nahi laga sakti...humesha khana microwave..pe hi banega..arey nahi aata hai toh bol de na...microwave ka kya matlab hai

Dushyant: Ek minute...kya bol raha hai...kisne bola usko khana banana nahi aata..microwave mein hi sahi lekin tune kabhi uske haath ka khaane ki koshish bhi ki hai...aur rahi baat vo gas ki..aur akele rehne ki toh...bhai...uska reason hai...usey autophobia aur pyrophobia hai...

Prithviraj: Kya?

Dushyant: Haan...

 **He got aside and picked up his phone...but then...disconnected the call**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY  
**

 **Varun was at his home...last night..he was high on alcohol..Prithviraj had dropped him to his home...as his eyes opened..he couldn't recollect anything**

Varun: Navya...please get me

"Piyo...nahi aur piyo...2-3 peg..nahi 2-3 bottle aur chadha lo"

 **Varun could see Navya standing before his eyes..she was having a glass of lemonade along with her**

Varun: Navya...vo...(he walked up to her)..wo main

 **but as he was about to touch her..she disappeared...**

Varun: Navya!...Navya...(he realized that it was his delusion)...

 **He got up and walked up to his kitchen..again..Navya was before him**

"Tum kyun aa gaye kitchen tak uthke...tum baitho main banati hun coffee"

Varun: Navya main(but she again disappeared)...

 **He looked around the house...his eyes fell on the frames their wedding photographs...their memorable moments came to his mind...**

* * *

 **OTHER SIDE**

 **Dushyant was working on his laptop but he again remembered the words said by his friends...**

"Is maamle mein Dushyant bada lucky hai...kahin bhi jata hai...Shefali is se kabhi kuchh nahi puchhti..ki kahan jaa raha hai...kab tak lautega...wagereh wagereh"

"Kisne kaha ki nahi puchhti aane ke baad dheron sawal toh wahi puchhti hai theek se khana khaya ya nahi...dawai li ya nahi

Isey toh khayal rakhna kehte hain mere bhai..."

 **He picked up his phone and dialed her number...she didn't pick it Nimisha picked it...**

Dushyant: Hello Sheffi!...Dekho sune bina phone mat kaatna please

Nimisha: Dushyant main Nimisha bol rahi hun...Sheffi apna mobile ghar chhod gayi hai...vo hospital gayi hai Navya ke saath..main bol dungi wo baat kar legi tumse

Dushyant: Hospital...Hospital kyun gayi hai...uski tabiyat toh thik hai na...usey kya ho gaya Nimisha...arey kya hua batao na

Nimisha: Relax...Relax Dushyant vo Hospital regular checkup ke liye gayi hai

Dushyant: Oh...Kaunse hospital

Nimisha: City hospital

Dushyant: Okay thanks

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Navya was waiting for Shanaya at her hotel reception..Shanaya saw her and she came up to him**

Shanaya: Tum mujhse milna chaahti thi?

Navya: Haan...Shanaya wo main..

Shanaya: Chalo andar baithke baat karte hain

 **Both of them walked to the restaurant and ordered some coffee**

Navya: Wo..Shanaya..main yahan tumse...maafi maangne aayi hun...mujhe tumse is tarah baat nahi karni chahiye thi...aur naa hi us tarah behave karna chahiye tha...I know I was extra possessive I am sorry

Shanaya: Navya...seriously main tumse naraz nahi hun...par jo kuchh hua us se Varun bahot hurt hai...I think tumhe usey sorry kehna chahiye...tab shayad sab thik ho jaaye..ek aur baat...tumhare rishtey mein sabse badi kami hai trust...Varun pe yakeen karo Navya...shayad tab sab thik ho jaaye

Navya: Main samajh gayi hun Shanaya...lekin...chhodo..I am sorry...

 **She got up and was about to leave but she saw Varun...Varun hadn't heard them..**

Varun: Tum..Oh..I see..tum phir Shanaya ko darane dhamkaane aayi ho haan...tum is hadd tak gir sakti ho Navya maine kabhi socha nahi tha...disgusting

 **Navya didn't even speak a word and she turned to move out..she was in tears...she walked away**

Shanaya: Are you mad!..bolne se pehle soch toh liya karo...vo mujhe yahan dhamkaane nahi balki sorry bolne aayi thi...

Varun: What!

Shanaya: Haan..aur ab jao..jaake usey sorry bolo

 **Varun walked after Navya and stopped her at the main enterance**

Varun: Navya!...(she stopped)

 **He came up to her and hugged her from the back...**

Varun: I am sorry Navya...main tumpe bewajah chilllaya...I am sorry...

 **Navya broke into tears and she hugged him**

Navya: Main bhi tumpe bharosa rakhungi Varun..fir kabhi shaq nahi karungi...

Varun: Main tumhe dubara nahi kho sakta Navya...you mean the world to me

 **Navya cuddled him tighter and he filled her in his embrace...a while after he wiped her tears and kissed her forehead  
**

* * *

 **Shefali was at the city hospital waiting for her reports...when a call came up to her and she got aside to pick it up...meanwhile Dushyant came up...and the receptionist called her name...and Dushyant heard this  
**

"Shefali Thakur"

Dushyant: Jee ..jee..wo meri patni hain...unki reports hain...?

"Haan ye unki reports hain."..(and she gave the reports to him)

Dushyant read the reports he was disturbed when he read them...he couldn't stop his tears...he couldn't believe them...it was a sudden shock to him...the words written on it were

 ** _Blood cancer report-node positive..._**

Dushyant: Nahi..ye nahi ho sakta...Sheffi ko cancer..nahi...dekhiye aap se koi galatfehmi hui hogi..ye sach nahi ho sakta...Sheffi ko cancer

"Dekhiye, mujhe zyada toh nahi pata...reports yahi hain..baki aap vo doctor aa rahe hain(pointing to a man)...unse baat kar leejiye"

 **Dushyant came up to the doctor**

Dushyant: Doctor ye sab kya hai...Sheffi ko cancer ye sab

Doctor: Aap?

Dushyant: Main Shefali Thakur ka pati hun

Doctor: Aap unke pati hain..?...khair...jo bhi hain...ye ekdam sach hain reports jo bhi hain...Its her last stage...jitna ho sake unke aakhri palon mein unke saath rahiye

 **He lost all his heart..he was completely broken...he was not in a position to bear this sudden shock...he remembered Shefali's words...**

"Kahin aisa na ho Dushyant..ki kal ko tumhare paas waqt ho aur mere paas nahi"

 **he was feeling guilty ...he couldn't lose her..then his eyes fell on Shefali who was coming from other side...he immediately hugged her tight and was in tears**

Dushyant; I am sorry Sheffi!...tumhe dene ke liye mere paas kabhi waqt nahi tha..lekin...ye kya Sheffi tumne mujhse itna bada sach chhupaya

Shefali: Tumhe sach pata chal gaya?

Dushyant: Haan Sheffi...lekin kyun..kyun mujhe tumne itne bade sach se door rakha...tumhe kya laga mujhme sunne ki taakat nahi hai...haan nahi hai...lekin kam se kam main apni galati toh sudhaar pata...Sheffi main tumhe bilkul kho nahi sakta...lekin tum ghabrana mat main tumhe kuchh nahi hone dunga...kabhi bhi nahi...

 **Shefali was confused...but before she could speak anything Dushyant locked her lips with his own**

Dushyant: Tumhe kuchh nahi Sheffi...main tumhe kuchh nahi hone dunga

Shefali: Kya bol rahe ho tum? Main kahan jaa rahi hun...kya ho gaya hai mujhe

Dushyant: Sheffi..hum bade se bade cancer specialist ko dikayenge...lekin tum...tum nahi haarogi..tum mujhe chhodke nahi jaaogi

Shefali: Tum pagal ho gaye ho...ye sab kya bol rahe ho...cancer specialist ko kyun dikhayenge...gynecologist ko dikhayenge na

Dushyant: Gynec...lekin...main samjha nahi

Shefali: Pregnancy mein toh gynec ko hi dikhayenge na

Dushyant: Kya...tum pregnant ho...

Shefali : Haan..from the past one month...

Dushyant was confused..meanwhile the nurse came up to them

Nurse: excuse me sir...mujhe lagta hai receptionist se kuchh galati ho gayi hai..ye inki reports nahi hai..(she gave another report to him)..ye hai inki report

Dushyant again looked at those reports and his tears turned into tears of happiness.. a smile appeared on his face

Dushyant: Tum pregnant ho

Shefali nodded her head and he cuddled her tight..he cupped her face

Dushyant: Toh tumne mujhe ye bataya kyun nahi

Shefali: Tumne mujhe waqt diya...batane ke liye jo main tumhe kuchh bhi batati

Dushyant placed his hand on her forehead

Dushyant: Main kasam khata hun Shefali aaj se main tumhe wo sara waqt dunga...jo aaj tak nahi diya...aur agar maine fir tumhe ignore kiya...toh bhagwan kare mujhe maut...(but before he could complete Sheffi placed her hand on his lips and cuddled him)

A while later...Shefali's phone rang again...it was Prithviraj

Shefali: Dadababu...boliye...

Prithviraj: Shefali...Nimisha phone nahi utha rahi hai..tumhare aas paas hai kya...

Shefali: Nahi dadababu wo toh ghar pe hai...main ghar jaake baat karati hun

Prithviraj: Achha..ek baat batao...ye Dushyant ne mujhe kal bataya..Nimisha ko autophobia aur pyrophobia hai?

Shefali: Haan vo aksar aag se aur akele hone se ghabra jaati hai...kabhi kabhi itna ghabra jaati hai ki usey aas paas kuchh samajh nahi aata...aur ek baar toh uski aag ki wajah se itni tabiyat kharab ho gayi thi ke admit karna pada tha hospital mein

Prithviraj: Kya?...lekin itne darr ki koi wajah hogi na

Shefali: Vajah kaise nahi hogi Dadababu...wajah toh bahot badi hai...aap toh jaante hi hain ki di ke maa baba..maane jyetha,jyethima..nahi hain..wo ek aag mein dono..(she was in silence for a while)...aur tabhi se...didi ko dar rehta hai ki agar wo akeli rahi toh unhe kuchh ho jayega...aur aag ko dekh bhi liya toh aag unhe khaa jaayegi...isliye toh wo gas se bhi door rehti hain...

Prithviraj: Oh God!...what have I done

Shefali: Ki Holo Dadababu?

Prithviraj: Kuchh nahi...abhi uske saath kaun hai...?

Shefali: Navya hai...

Prithviraj: Nahi hai..meri abhi abhi Varun se baat hui hai..Navya wahan hai...

Shefali: Hey Dugga!...iska matlab...didi abhi ekdam akeli hai

Prithviraj: Haan..

Shefali: Aap fikar mat keejiye...main jaati hun wahan

Prithviraj: Nahi tum ruko...main tumhare ghar ke paas hun..main jaata hun

 **He took out his car and drived up to her home...He stepped up belled the doorbell but no one opened the door...he was afraid..he called her names...but no one responded..he called Shefali again**

Shefali: Haan bolo Dadababu..

Prithviraj: Vo darwaza nahi khol rahi hai Sheffi

Shefali: Doormat ke neechey extra keys hain..aap khol ke andar jao

 **Prithviraj opened the door with the spare keys and looked around...he called her names many times..but no one responded...he walked into each room but found her nowhere**

Prithviraj: Nimisha!...Nimisha

 **Then he walked into the kitchen...and he heard the voice of someone snobbing...the gas flame was on high...as he came closer...he found Nimisha shivering and snobbing..she was trembling high..her eyes were all wet...Prithviraj came up to her and clinged her tight..he wiped her tears...she was sweating heavily...Prithvi squeezed her more...**

Prithviraj: Nimisha(cupped her face)...look into my eyes...look...main hun na...tumhe kuchh nahi hoga kuchh bhi nahi..hmm...I am sorry..I am sorry hmm..Main tumhe chhodke kabhi nahi jaunga...kabhi bhi

 **Nimisha cried aloud on his shoulders...and he filled her in his embrace...**

Prithviraj: I am sorry..main tumpe bewajah chillata raha..lekin main ab sab thik karna chahta hun...main tumhe kabhi kuchh nahi kahunga ...Kabhi tumpe nahi chillaunga...I promise..main tumhe kabhi akela nahi hone dunga...humesha tumhare saath rahunga..aur ye darr tumhare mann se puri tarah se jab tak nahi nikal jaata main koshish karta rahunga..

Nimisha hugged him...he wiped her tears and kissed on her forehead to which she blushed and got up ..he held her hand and hugged her from the back

Prithviraj: Ye batao ye gas kyun jal rahi thi...tumhe toh darr lagta hai na aag se...

Nimisha: Maine socha koi bhi nahi hai toh main...gas pe khana banana sikhti hun shayad tumhe achha lage aur tum mujhe..

Prithviraj smiled

Prithviraj: ab zarurat hai...

Nimisha blushed and smiled

* * *

 _ **Rishton mein aksar cheeni kam reh jaati hai...jaise Navya-Varun ke rishte mein vishwas aur mithaas ki cheeni kam thi...jo ab puri ho gayi hai...Shefali aur Dushyant mein waqt ki cheeni aur Nimisha Prithviraj ke rishte mein ek dusre ko jaanne ki cheeni kam thi jo ab puri ho chuki...shayad kuchh zyada hi ho gayi...**_

 _ **Lekin ye cheeni dheere dheere hi ghulti hai...aur ishq ka swaad badhaati hai...**_


End file.
